The Last SeeD* Chapter One
by Gundam Fanatic
Summary: SM/FF8 crossover, please Read and Review!


**The Last SeeD**

**A Final Fantasy VIII/Sailor Moon Crossover**

Legal Crap: I, unfortunately, do not own the awesome Final Fantasy 8 or the excellent Sailor Moon series.I do, however, own Rita Leonheart, Zachary Leonheart, Sailor Europa, and the Sorceress Eterna, and her court of evil and her knights.

One more thing-I used the English names through the story instead of the Japanese names, like instead of Michuru I used Michelle, and instead of Haruka I used Amara.So don't get all confused!

**Chapter One: Eterna-Dead or Alive?**

Squall walked along the path outside of Balamb Garden.He looked up at the sky, relishing the momentary peace.The clouds were moving across the sky slowly.He was pointing out things that the clouds look like.He couldn't remember doing anything like that before he had married to Rinoa.She had changed his life.Since he married her, that cold look in his eyes and constant frown had been replaced by a smile and a bright look in his eyes.He had been more carefree, less up tight.He had been more understanding, and a lot nicer to people.He came up to the bench he had paid for to be put in.Rinoa was sitting there, like she said she would be.She had baby Zachary on her lap.His baby blankets were moving in the light spring breeze.Rinoa stared down at the baby, her dark hair fluttering in the wind.

Squall walked up to the bench, and sat down.He touched Zachary's face.Rinoa looked up at him."Hello, Squall," Rinoa said, obviously in a bight and cheery mood.Squall replied, in a happy mood that many had not seen before, "Hello, Rinoa.How is he?"Squall touched the baby's cheek with the back of his hand, and the baby reached up with his tiny hands and grabbed his Squall gave the baby a wide smile."Very happy now that his father is here.""Lovely day, isn't it?" Rinoa said, looking peacefully up at the sky."Beautiful," Squall replied, his voice bright and cheerful voice."Squall, I want to tell you that I am going to start using my powers," Rinoa said."You can't!Cid would have you exiled!Besides, there is no need for your powers," Squall replied, a worried look in his eyes."Call me crazy, but my sorceresses intuition is telling me that I should make my powers even stronger, and learn to use them.I sense a great evil coming our way.""There is no way, you are the only sorceress left!"

"I don't think that is true.I have a feeling that there is someone out there with powers rivaling my own, only her powers are finely tuned.""I need some time to think about this.I will call you tonight, Rinoa."With that Squall headed down the path towards the Garden again, to think about what she just said."Stop lying to yourself, Squall," Rinoa said under her breath.She stood up and called out to Squall, "Squall, take Zachary back to the Garden, I am going to stay here for a while."She decided this was a good time to show off what she had mastered.She let Zachary go, and he just floated there.She focused on Zachary and he floated gently into Squall's arms."Rinoa, don't scare me like that!""Sorry, just seeing what you can take!""Well, I am going to get back to the Garden then.Bye!""Bye, Squall."

Rinoa walked along the path towards Balamb city.She thought that she could use some new clothes. She reached into a secret pocket in her blue pullover, and pulled out some Gil.She began to count it.5,000 Gil.Enough to get a few new outfits.She walked through the entrance gates to the town.As she walked down the path, her hair and her blue pullover dress fluttered in the breeze.As she walked along to her favorite clothing store, she replaces the Gil in her pocket.She looked up and found that she was coming up on her favorite clothing store.

As Rinoa walked in, the sales person smiled at her."May I help you, Mrs. Leonheart?" she inquired."No thank you," she replied.She walked around, looking for the right dress.She walked around, and then she saw the one she had had her eye on for a while.She now had a reason for owning it.She found the right blue silken shoulder pullover.She took them both up to the counter and sat them down.The woman behind the counter looked at the tags on them and entered the amounts in the cash register."That will be 100 Gil please," the woman.Rinoa took out 100 Gil and paid the woman.The woman began to gingerly fold the articles of clothing that Rinoa had bought."So, how is Zachary?" she asked."Fine, Lita.I think he is going to make a fine young man, someday.""You know, I have been thinking lately.We haven't seen each other in a while.Maybe we should get together sometime, a night out on the town or something.""Sure, if the Sailor Scouts aren't too busy.By the way, how have things been for Serenity?We haven't seen her in a while.Maybe she would go with us?""Maybe, she has been talking about leaving the palace and getting away from the area for a while.Crystal Tokyo can run on its own, and I am sure Endymion can run it for a while.I will talk to her.""Okay, haven't seen her since we stopped Ultimecia and she thanked us for saving the world and everything.""Okay, then, I will see you later then!"Rinoa walked over to the door, and then she stopped."Lita, I need to talk to you later, alone.Will you meet me on that bench that Squall had put in at around ten tonight?""Okay, sounds serious.""Something is about to happen, something majorI don't know what, but I think something is going to go down.""Okay, tell me all about it, but I have some more work to do.""Thanks, Lita."With that Rinoa walked out the door and headed back towards Balamb Garden.

Rinoa walked in through the Garden's gates.It was around five o'clock.Rinoa walked through the hallway and she took a right, and headed around through the hallway.When she reached the Dormitory area, she turned down that hall, and headed towards her room.She loved to just sit in her room.She liked to make the little things like pencils, hair pins, pictures and her brush float around the room, and rearrange her room a lot, using her magic.Squall would walk in on her.He would first be a little exasperated that she was even using her magic, but then just laughed because of the sheer child likeness of it.He really didn't care, but Cid did, and he wanted to keep it from getting out of hand.Rinoa reached her dorm room.She touched the button and the door slid open, allowing her inside and then it automatically closed behind her.

Rinoa finished putting the white dress on, and then put the blue velvet shoulder pull over her shoulders."One last touch," she said to herself out loud.She closed her eyes, and then two angel wings spread out from her back.She looked up into the mirror.She now looked like a sorceress.Cid wouldn't like this.'Screw Cid and his Sorceress thing.He'll get over it, when we save the world.He is afraid Serenity will fire him!He is so paranoid,' she thought to herself.Here was a guy that was even afraid that Neo-Queen Serenity was going to use the Silver Crystal against the world.After all the world had been through, all she had protected it from, and all of her vows, he thought Serenity would turn on them. 

Rinoa walked out to the bench, in her standard blue pullover dress and black boots.She sat down as Lita walked up."Hey, girl!" Lita called as she was walking along."Hey, Lita!" Rinoa called back.Lita reached the bench, and she sat down next to Rinoa."So, what was this you said about a danger or something, earlier?" Lita asked, a serious look on her face. "Well, My sorceresses intuition has been going into overdrive lately.I remember when I was near Edea, that I felt this feeling, like another sorceress.""Yeah, so?""I am not the only one left.I think there is another sorceress.""No way, is she-" Rinoa cut her off."Yes, very evil.""You can tell?" Lita asked, surprised."Yeah.Since I was awakened from the Ice Age, I think that my intuition got stronger.I think my powersmust have been resting and getting stronger the whole time.""Lucky, we all got kinda weak from not being able to move or even think.""I wasn't able to think.If I was, I would have busted out of there and tried to do something about it.""But I thought that-""No, I couldn't even think.I am glad that she used the crystal to stop us all from dying.""So, why did you call me here?""Well, I came to ask a favor of you and the scouts, to help me destroy this other sorceress.I think that she could be overwhelmed by all of our powers together.

"That is right, Ami.Yeah, get the rest of them all together, even Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and get Pluto from the Gates of Time.""Okay.W won't be long.""They are on their way, Rinoa.""Thank you Lita.I am trying to decide on how to get Squall to come with us."Just then a bright light flashed, and then the scouts were all there, holding hands.They had more than five, so they were able to teleport."We all here?" Serenity asked, not in her normal regal gowns, but in a pair of jeans and a pink tee shirt.Her golden crescent moon still shone with its normal brightness.Rini looked around."Yeah, we are all here!" Rini said, looking at Trista.Then she saw Rinoa.An unusual brightness surrounded Rinoa.Rini took off running, and jumped up to hug Rinoa."I missed you, Rinoa!""I missed you too, Small Lady!""Don't call me that.I like Rini better.""Okay, Rini.""So, what brings you to ask us all here?" Serenity asked."This could take a while, you may want to have a seat."Serenity looked at the bench."You want us to all sit on that?" she said, amused because she knew Rinoa didn't mean that."Silly me," Rinoa said as she waved a hand at the bench.The bench suddenly grew in length, long enough for them to all sit on.Serenity wasn't surprised, but the others were.They all sat down, and Rinoa began to explain the story.

"Sssh, Zachary.Daddy's here with you," Squall said to Zachary lightly as the baby was crying.He held the baby in his arms, rocking him."Where is that mother of yours?She said she wouldn't be gone long."He heard a knocking at his door.He called, "Come in!"The door opened.Serenity and the other eight sailors were there (not transformed) along with Rinoa."What a surprise.How did you hide them from me, oh mischievous one?" Squall said as he took the baby over to Rinoa, smiling in sarcasm."You are so kind, Squall," Rinoa replied grinning.She took Zachary in her arms, and he stopped crying.He looked up at his mother, and his eyes closed, as he fell into sleep."They just got here.""So, how have things been with you, Squall?" Serenity asked Squall."Fine, just fine.Been a little busy with SeeD missions, but that is about it.They aren't as frequent since Ultimecia is gone.""Great.""Lets get down to business, Squall," Rinoa said."What?" Squall questioned, a puzzled look on his face."I am talking about that intuition thing that I told you about!" Rinoa said."Oh that.""Well, I am sure that that is real, now…"  
"No way, Rinoa.I won't let you use your powers for something like this!We have done this before, and we can do it again!" Squall exclaimed."I have a feeling that it will be worse than Ultimecia, or anything the scouts have EVER fought against!You KNOW that my intuition is almost always right!" Rinoa blasted back."Calm down, you two!" Serenity said, intervening in their argument.She stared into Rinoa's eyes, and she knew then and there that there really was something serious going on."Squall, she isn't lying.Why don't you two come to Crystal Tokyo with me and the scouts, and bring Rita and Zachary.I am sure they would love it there.Rinoa could train her powers in the palace there," Serenity suggested, looking in Squall's direction."Well, I never have been to Crystal Tokyo," Squall said, obviously thinking about the idea."Alright, Rita would love it.Maybe it would be a good idea to get away from all of the SeeD missions for a while."Serenity smiled that bright smile that everyone loved."I will talk to Cid and get you all some rooms if you want, so that you can stay here while I convince him to let me take some of my vacation time.""Alright, I have never been in a Garden before!" Serenity said, an excited look in her eyes.

Ami sat in her room that she was sharing with Mina.She held her transformation wand in her hand, thinking about all that they had been through.She thought back to the day when she had first become a Sailor Scout.She remembered how her and Serena had fought, and then defeated the monster.And then she remembered when they found out that Serena was the Moon Princess they had been searching for.And then the battles against Queen Beryl and her Negaverse, and the Wiseman and the Negamoon.Mina was laying on her bed.She was thinking about something to do."Hey, Ami, didn't Squall say something about a Training Center full of real monsters to battle against?""Yeah, so?"Mina flashed a bright smile at Ami."Oh no, you aren't thinking-""Yep.""Absolutely not!""Oh, come on, it will be fun.Besides, this room is so small.There is probably a lot of space there.""Oh, fine.I guess we should brush up on using our powers a bit."

Ami and Mina walked around the Garden, having looked at the directory, turned into the Training Center.There was a sign there, right by the door.It said: "Caution:You are about to enter an area with REAL monsters for fighting.Make sure you have plenty of healing items and remedy's for poisons, etc.Good luck!""Poisons, huh?" Ami said."I saw a Garden Shop back there, maybe we could get some there." Mina suggested."Yeah, not a bad idea."Ami and Mina turned around.They walked back to the Garden Shop, and bought some of the suggested items.They walked back to the Training Center, and entered.

"Ready, Mina?" Ami asked, pulling out her transformation wand."Ready as I'll ever be!""Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" Ami shouted, and was transformed into Super Sailor Mercury."Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Mina shouted and was transformed into Super Sailor Venus.They began to carefully walk along together, and then they saw the bushes rustling.They stared for a minute, and then they walked off.A pair of eyes was seen then, and then a huge T-Rexaur leaped out of the bushes.Mina turned just in time to see it coming at her, and she was knocked flying."Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"A stream of freezing water hit the monster, freezing it."Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"Mina's attack hit the monster, and it was destroyed."That was close.""Yeah, but our powers still work.""Remind me to freeze anymore moving bushes," Mercury joked."I think we should leave.I don't want to be knocked flying again."Mercury pulled out one of the potions.She gave it to Venus."Try this.Maybe it will get rid of that nasty gash on your face.""Nasty gash?!" Venus questioned.Venus instantly cracked the shell of the potion, and a blue light surrounded her, and the wound was gone when the light subsided about two seconds later."Let's get out of here."

"So, was the training center fun?" Rinoa asked Mina."I got knocked flying and then I had to use a potion to get rid of a gash in my face.Oh, a barrel of monkeys."Rinoa laughed with Mina.Squall walked up, smiling.Cid must have given him the vacation time."What is so funny?" Squall asked, smiling at Rinoa."Mina and Ami went to the Training Center last night as Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury.""Like I said, barrel of monkeys," Mina said, and Rinoa and her busted out laughing again."Lemme guess, you and Mercury ran into a T-Rexaur?""You mean that big dinosaur thing?""Yeah that's the one.""Oh yeah.Left a nice gash in my face.Thank goodness for those potions.Ami said I was really bleeding."Squall laughed."Yeah, I don't remember who invented them, but they are a few hundred years old."

Serenity gathered everyone outside the Garden."Ready everyone?""We're all here, lets go," Ami said."Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, all of you join hands with us," Serenity instructed."Just concentrate, don't let go, and you will be fine."The sky clouded over.All of the senshi began to glow, then Rinoa did.The others began to glow, and then they all disappeared in a flash of light, and reappeared in a flash of light in Crystal Tokyo.

"So this is the palace?" Irvine Endymion, interested."Yeah.This is where Neo-Queen Serenity rules from.And in there is where the Silver Crystal is kept."Endymion waved a hand and the crystalline door opened.Inside was a room carpeted with a blue color carpet, and the walls were made of crystal.Near the back wall was a small pillar, about four feet off of the ground.On the top of it was a pillow, and then a small glowing crystal, the Silver Crystal."The Silver Crystal?" Irvine asked pointing to it."Yes."Then Serenity walked in, in her usual queen's gowns."What do you think of my palace, Irvine?" Serenity asked him."Amazing, your majesty.""Oh please, not so formal.Please call me Serenity."Serenity walked over to the crystal, and held her hands out about seven inches apart on either side of the crystal, and then raised her hands, keeping them the same length apart.The crystal stayed in the same place that it had been when it was sitting on the pillar.She walked over to Irvine."Here, hold it."Irvine did the same that she had done with her hands.The crystal floated gently into his hands.Serenity withdrew her hands, and Let Irvine hold the crystal."Wow, I can't believe how close I am to this crystal.This is truly and honor, Serenity." 

Squall was walking down the hall with Rinoa.They walked by the room where the Silver Crystal was kept.They stopped by the door because they noticed it was opened.Rinoa peered in, and saw the three standing there, the Silver Crystal in Irvine's hands."Well, then, Irvine, what have you been up to?" Squall lightheartedly asked, Rinoa's hand in his."Oh, hey Squall!Her majesty, er, Serenity was letting me hold the Silver Crystal!""Well, you seem happy," Rinoa said, smiling."Maybe you should get a feel for it, Rinoa," Serenity implied."After all, you are the only other person alive that could withstand the energy put out from it.""Okay," Rinoa agreed.Irvine walked over to her, and handed her the crystal in the same fashion that Serenity had done earlier.Rinoa looked into the crystal, then a strange look shot into her eyes.They lost their usual glow, like she had lost her Pure Heart Crystal, that so many had years ago.She saw images running through her mind.There was a strange sorceress there, blasting at Serenity, and the others.She was trying to use the Silver Crystal, but she couldn't move.

Raye was kneeling in front of the great fire, in the temple."Star, Earth, Fire, Light.I am fire and fire is light."She chanted.Images began to flash through her mind, the ones like Rinoa was experiencing.Raye's body shot up immediately, her back as perfectly straight as humanly possible."I have to tell Serenity!"With that she got up, and dashed off in the direction of Serenity's chambers.After a few minutes of endless running, she finally arrived at Serenity and Endymion's chambers.She knocked madly on the door.Just then, the maid opened the door."I must speak to Neo-Queen Serenity, now!This is urgent!""She has gone to the Silver Crystal's keeping room, Miss Raye," she replied."Thank you," she said giving a half bow, in the traditional Japanese manner.She turned and dashed off.

"Are you alright?" Serenity asked Rinoa, shaking her shoulders.Her eyes returned to their normal color.She looked a little dazed for about a millionth of a second.She looked at Serenity.Just as she was about to tell her of her visions, Raye burst in through the door, out of breath."Raye, what on Earth is the matter?" Serenity questioned, surprise showing on her face."Serenity, I just conducted a fire reading, and things don't look good for us.""What is wrong, Raye?""I just saw us all, even Squall and Rinoa and the others in a battle, and we were losing desperately.You were trying to use the Silver Crystal, but your body was frozen.I saw Rinoa bust out of it with her powers, and then it ended."I just saw the same thing!" Rinoa looked at Raye, true worry showing on her face."Some sorceress had us under a spell."

They continued to discuss their visions for a few seconds, then Ami busted in the door."I think you should watch this, Rinoa!" she panted.She jogged over to a wall, and then hit a secret button.Part of the crystalline wall moved away, revealing a large television monitor.Ami hit another secret button and the T.V. blazed to life, showing a picture of a reporter."Reports have now been confirmed, that the ancient evil Sorceress Eterna has been revived, or was never even dead.She has been using her powers to create an army of evil and has now gathered near Washington D.C., former capitol of the former nation the United States of America, and is preparing to attack the city.She-"The reporter was cut off by a PA walking on screen and handing him a sheet of paper.He scanned it, and then began to speak again."this just in, Washington D.C. has been completely destroyed.The entire populous was killed, and all buildings leveled.Neo-Queen Serenity, if you are watching, please pay attention to the following message.This was received from an insider of ours, now deceased."The whole group watched intently as the screen changed.Then a woman was standing there,in a red jacket.The sky wasn't its normal blue, but all warped and malevolent.As she spoke, she trembled in fear."My name is Kionae Sahara.Please, we won't survive, but Serenity, you must heed this warning.The ancient Sorceress Eterna has returned and has begun to try to take over the world.Please, help the world.She is trying to reach your Silver Crystal.Please, stop her!"Just then, a voice was heard."Pitiful weakling!"Then a blast of white light hit her as a shrill scream was heard.The screen returned to normal, and then Ami switched it off, the wall becoming solid again.

Rinoa dropped back into Squall's arms, almost taking him down to the floor."Oh, dear God no!""She can't possibly be _that_ powerful!"Squall said, trying to comfort her in her."Yes she is, and we are all in grave danger!"Rinoa said.

~~~~Thanks for taking the time to read this!In the next part, Eterna manages to destroy the Crystal Palace, while Tokyo is taken over.Serenity and the others, along with Squall andhis team, are forced to flee the city.Eterna is on the verge of world destruction, can the Scouts, Squall, Rinoa, and Neo-Queen Serenity stop her in time?You will have to find out in Chapter Two of The Last SeeD, Left of the Crystal; Right of Life


End file.
